


First Snow

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [41]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Post-Whole Cake Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: In the aftermath of the events of Whole Cake Island, Luffy provides some comfort for Sanji





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's another story that was written way before WCI had even properly set off, although I don't think this is too far off...

Sanji preferred summer. He liked the feeling of the sun on his skin and the way it gently warmed him up. It was the same reason he enjoyed tea. The feeling of being slowly warmed up from the inside out was soothing and could always put Sanji's mind at ease. He also preferred summer because of the colours. The sun brought everything to life with its warmth and light. Flowers bloomed, fresh green leaves sprouted forth and animals were no rare sight, and the light of the summer sun illuminated everything. It made everything seem more lively, more beautiful. Yes, Sanji preferred summer.

For a long time he couldn't stand the winter. Couldn't stand its bleak colours and lack of warmth. Couldn't stand how the cold made him feel numb and seemed to be draining his energy. He didn't like how the days were shorter and the dark nights longer. In the East, winters would never be as cold or as long as they had been in the North, but Sanji still resented them. On particular cold nights Sanji would stay in the Baratie's kitchen until the sun eventually rose again. He'd enjoy the blue flames coming from the stove, and he'd surround himself with candles and oil lamps that gave that soothing orange glow. And slowly but surely, Sanji got used to the winter and everything it brought. He still found it hard to enjoy, but at least his hands no longer went numb and his throat didn't feel tight.

When Sanji started travelling on the Grand Line, he wasn't sure what to expect. He'd heard stories from Zeff, and he knew that seasons changed rapidly on that dangerous sea. The strawhats got to experience this as soon as they had left the twin capes. But when the snow was falling hard, Sanji didn't even have to time register it, because not ten minutes later the sun was baking them. And when they eventually docked on a Winter Island, Sanji was too worried about his ill crew mate to really care about the snow. However, as the crew left the island under the cherry blossom snow, Sanji smiled at the beautiful sight before him.

His two years were spent on Momoiro Island: A summer island where winter only meant that the ever pink leaves on the trees would lose their brightness for a few months, but then revert to their full glory in spring. Ivankov would sometimes take him on short voyages, but they somehow never encountered lasting snow, and before he knew it, the two years were up.

And once again, the weather changes on the Grand Line didn't face Sanji at all, and he was beginning to think that he might have either forgotten what he was afraid of, or maybe even gotten over it. Even when they reached an island half covered in snow and ice, Sanji didn't feel the cold. All that mattered was his crew, and when Nami and Chopper wanted to save those children Sanji trotted through the deep snow without a second thought. And when the Samurai wanted to find his child, Sanji dove into the icy lake with only his target in mind. And as Luffy entered in an alliance with the shadiest pirate Sanji had encountered, Sanji accepted it, because even with all this, Sanji didn't see a reason to be afraid. The strawhats always came out on top even in the face of the worst odds.

So when Sanji's hands started feeling numb, his throat got tight making it hard to breathe and his body felt cold, he was surprised. Because the snow was made of cotton candy and the ice was nothing but vanilla frosting. It was all there, but it also wasn't. It was just an illusion, but it somehow felt so real. And Sanji slowly began feeling like a scared little kid again, wanting nothing more but to get away from his abusers who dared call themselves his family. His family was elsewhere, scattered around the globe; some in the East and others hopefully not as far away. So even if snow never fell on Whole Cake Island, Sanji felt like he was stuck in eternal winter.

When the island could no longer be seen, Sanji started breathing normally, and colours started to make themselves noticed. Sanji turned his back to the island that was no longer visible and looked at their jolly roger. If what he had just endured was his winter, then this flag was his summer. It was the warm feeling in his body, his guiding light and bright colours.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked as he suddenly approached Sanji. He was smiling, though it wasn't that bright, ridiculous smile he usually wore. It was a sweet, reassuring smile. A smile that soon spread to Sanji's lips, if only not as genuine.

"I will be," he answered honestly. There was still the pressing fear in the back of his mind, like he wasn't fully believing that he had been granted a second chance at freedom.

"That's good," Luffy said and his smile wavered a little before returning a little brighter, "It was hard to see you not smiling."

Sanji let that sink in for a moment before smiling back at his captain, "I'm sorry for all the trouble," he tried to make the statement light and seem like a joke, but Sanji meant every word. Of course, his captain saw right through him, and moved a little closer.

"When you're fine again, give this back," he said and placed the strawhat on Sanji's head. And with that small gesture, Sanji was fine, though he didn't want to give the hat back already. He looked at his Captain's sweet smile and felt tears prickling in his eyes, as he nodded and smiled. And this time, he smiled from the bottom of his heart. So when the first snowflake fell and melted on Luffy's cheek, Sanji was fine. And for the first time, Sanji embraced the snow and everything that came with it.


End file.
